Not Alone
by darknights800
Summary: Just a small little one shot for Vanitas x Xion. I found out about the fandom and immediately fell in love with the couple! (Warning! Slight mention of suicide)


It was a cold and windy day as a girl was seen sitting on a small bench at a bust stop. She had a feeling of loneliness because no one else payed attention to her. No one else around seemed to care... not that she expected anyone to care. She's done the same thing every day. Go over to the bus stop, wait, go on the bus, sit in awkward silence, get home. The girl sighed as she looked down at the phone in her lap, the screen blank.

Five more minutes of silence passed until a boy with jet black hair sat down in the space next to Xion. At first the boy next to her didn't say anything so she kept to herself. She did however note that the boy was around her age. He wore a black and red jacket with, black pants, and dark red shoes.

"Hello," she muttered, hoping to start a conversation.

As soon as she thought more about how the boy looked, the more she realized that she has actually seen the boy around her school before, but maybe only once or twice.

"You may not answer me," she began, "But is it alright if I tell you something?"

The boy next to her didn't even move a muscle.

Xion sighed, "Ok," she began, "I've been having some weird feelings lately, but I have no idea why... or maybe I do."

Xion gave a quick glance over to the boy next to her. Her action in vain for the boy seemed to be staring off ahead.

"My dad's actually been giving me some problems for a while. He's just never there whenever I need help. I don't know why, but almost every other day my dad comes home mad. He yells at me... and I'm just scared of him. He dosn't always physically hurt me, but there are times when he's been pushed to that limit where he just dosn't care. Ever since mom left he's been like that... and I have no idea what to do about it. I don't have many friends... only a couple, but I don't think involving them would help anything."

Xion was beginning to become so sucked into her confession, that she didn't notice the boy next to her looking at her from a side view. His body may have not been faced towards her, but his ears were all open and his eyes would glance over to the girl every so often.

"I don't know..." she croaked, "I don't know if there's any reason for me to be here right now. I don't know if I should be here right now. Sometimes I wonder if all of this pain, could just go away. With school, my dad, my way home, I just don't know how much more I can handle before I snap."

Xion temporarily stopped as she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She put her hand up to them before the tears could begin their fall.

"Why are you telling me all this?" The boy questioned. "You don't know me, so why?"

Xion smiled softly, her eyes now adverted to the ground ,"To be honest I don't know, but I just felt like I needed someone to tell weather I knew them or not."

The boy next to her chuckled, "You're some weird girl you know."

Xion laughed, "I guess I am." She said.

"Since I heard your little sob story, I might as well give you some input." He said, "Don't go doubting your existence just yet. Fate has this way of telling you when you should, or shouldn't be here. Trust me, if you weren't meant to be here, then you wouldn't be here right now. I guess I can say I know from experience."

Xion suspected it wasn't a subject the boy would want to touch by the tone of his voice, so she left it alone.

"Thank you."

The boy nodded.

As soon as the boy nodded, the bus came into view.

The boy then grabbed his bag and began to stand up. Before he could walk over to the bus, Xion extended her hand.

"My name's Xion." She said.

"Vanitas."

Both of the teens shook hands then walked onto the bus. Both of them held up a conversation that mostly consisted of Xion talking and asking questions while Vanitas gave one worded answers.

When it finally came time for the two to separate, Xion and Vanitas exchanged numbers. Because of that, the two contacted each other almost every day.

Ever since that day Xion looked forward to her bus stop back home. Because now, she has a friend that she could talk to whenever she needs to and weather he shows it or not, the boy listens to the girl's words and gives her advice or just some acknowledgment that he feels she needs. Only a week ago the two thought of each other as no one special, but now, they have finally found someone they can tell and trust, with their darkest secrets.

Ok! That's it! If anyone has some feedback please comment! Dose anyone think I should make a second part? If you do, please tell! I also apologize in advance for any spelling errors, I made this story on my phone so I'm not too sure about the spelling and it's night so I'm too tired to check. Thanks for reading! FYI, I'm more likely not to just start writing one shots now. I'm trying to write full on stories, but my mind is filled with so many ideas that I can't hold myself back to just one.


End file.
